Tam Reignited!
by Marianufc
Summary: It's my version based on the episode 13-25 preview clip of how tam's love reignites instead of the grudge they've had since new year. R&R Please! any storylines would be a massive help :-) 1st fanfiction. Twitter- @marianufc
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. It's veeerrryyy soppy and tbh really crap haha. Started writing after smoke and mirrors but then found out they didn't do anything and Sam is keeping grudge on Tom for rejecting him in rabbits in headlights but after last nights episode it seems they're both playing hard tO get. Gods sake casualty writers. Why must you do this to us loving tam fangirls. **

"Tom!" She shouted while running after him. It was the end of a heavy shift for us both.

"Thought you said you were busy tonight." He said sarcastically- letting out a soft sigh he didn't expect her to hear, but she had. As if he'd believed her! She'd only wanted to get him back for weeks previous. Ok, so she might've been a bit harsh, but he was harsh with her- leaving her hanging. How would she've been busy anyway? It wasn't like she had many friends in Holby. Just the ED lot and Jac. There was Maddy when she was at med school, but she just disappeared. Before Sam went to Afgan she was there, when she'd came back, no-one knew of her. She reminded herself to pop up to Dr Griffin's office one time- to ask where she left to. She wouldn't have be busy with family either. She didn't have any. He must've just assumed she was busy with a mate from the army. But she didn't keep in touch with most of them. Just texting Ian a few times a month and saying hello to people here and there when she saw them.

"I was. I am." She replied, lifting her tone at the end. Tom gave her a confused look. Had he caught on? He could be slow at times- larger muscles and rather fewer brain cells.

"With you." She said patronisingly.

"Oh. That's great." He said- finally getting what she meant, giving a fake smile. She knew the case today had hit him hard: not that that would ever usually hinder his mood. This man was made of strong stuff, so why would it get to him so much for him to actually show it?

"Hey, cheer up. It's not everyday you're treated to a glass du vin by your girlfriend." She saw his face glow when she used the word girlfriend, it lifted his spirit in a way. They'd not been getting on recently. Neither had meant it on purpose. She knew he wouldn't have made plans since before when he had asked her. She had to add the French too. 'Romance is added' it said online. Yes, she'd searched how to be romantic. It's not like she'd ever had much practise though, with Dylan, the grumpy old git.

"So, where are we going?" He asked. Eyebrows raised! She loved it when he pulled that face. They were back on.

"Well I was thinking about the Cross Keys, but I like the food in the Westwood better. What do you think?" She saw him growing distant. Was he having second thoughts? They'd just made up after their grudge. She hesitated, watching his facial expression change as he glared further away than her deteriorated eyesight would let her view clearly. "Tom?"

"What? Oh sorry. Yeah. The Westwood sounds fine." He looked troubled. Should I have asked what's wrong? She wasn't one to pry but he was worrying her.

They finally settled down into their seats.

"So, Tom, you should really try to improve your fitness." Sam said, trying to break the silence. Everything had turned so awkward since they left the ED, and she wasn't sure why.

"Me! Oh, ok... Whatever... Just because I'm not iron man! Not a fitness freak like you!" He replied playfully.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying or I'll get you when you least expect it, Kent."

"Sorry Major Nicholls!" He said, knowing it'd wind her up.

"Excuse me there, if I could take your order please!" An early thirties, rather tall- about Tom's height- and blonde haired woman stood there, smiling.

"Oh, of course!"

They ordered their drinks and food and kept talking until the conversation finally died. They sat there gazing at each other for a minute or so.

"What was up earlier, Tom?"

"What?" He replied confused.

"Outside the ED. You know what I'm going on about don't you." He let out a smile and a laugh. "Well, I'm waiting. Tom."

"Nothing... Nothing honest." She raised her eyebrows in a 'I don't believe you' way. "Nothing Sam!"

"Whatever then."

The taxi finally arrived and they both jumped in. Tom told the taxi driver Sam's address and they set off. During the short ride home, Sam fell asleep, head resting on Tom's chest.

Next update will be tomorrow or tonight...au revoir pour maintenant marianufc


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is like half the size of what it was supposed to be, but when I was uploading this, I kinda deleted the original (by accident), so I wrote this up. It's half the original chapter. The rest will be on later tonight. I just need to write it. Sorry for it being so short, but I wanted it on. Keep R&Ring! **

**They arrived in Tom's small black Renault Clio. Sam liked the idea of such a big man in such a small car. They walked into the ED hand in hand - as a declaration they were an item - until they came into Zoe's view.**

**"Get changed, quick. Your going out for the day. Both of you. Sam you'll be perfect for this. Tom... Yeah. Cliff fall. Two abseiling doctors needed. Two casualties. Unknown injuries. That's all I know. Your land rover is outside and Jeff and Dix will lead you there. Hurry up. Your all in ones are in the staff room. They are waiting outside." Zoe said. They processed all of the information and went to the staff room to get changed. Sam was ecstatic! Abseiling! Cliffs! Danger! Fun! This was the job for her.**

**"Look I know you're happy about this- you're like a child. But I don't want you in any danger ok. Nothing stupid." Tom warned. The way he said it reminded Sam of how Nick Jordan, an old acquaintance of theirs, used to talk to her. Like a father. But Tom was not her father. He was her partner. Sam started to smile rather widely at that thought and that made Tom puzzled.**

**"What." He questioned.**

**"I dunno. We're together now aren't we. I like it." She said, biting her lip. It was her way of trying to flirt with him. It was a failed attempt.**

**"Yeah, Sam. How'd you work that one out?" He said, sarcastically. They placed their bags into their lockers. They undressed and found the all in ones Zoe had left out for them. They each picked up one... Until they realised Sam's was way too big, and Tom's was uncomfortably revealing.**

**"Wrong ones I think." They said in unison, before breaking down laughing. Sam fell against Tom while laughing, using his shoulder for support. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, until Zoe interrupted and walked in.**

**"I said hurry up. God's sake... Don't wonder why they're dead when you get there." Zoe shouted. They changed into the correct suits and left the staff room.**

**kinda soppy ikr. update 9pm sharp... BE THERE hahah :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys screw the 9pm thing I couldn't wait to get this up. Sorry, it's really short but its the other half of chapter 2. So it's chapter 3 I guess haha. Ch4 will be MUCH longer. Oh and ordinarycasgirl yeah it is predictable. Im good at writing but I have no creativity at all so storylines are always really bad sorry! Follow me marianufc on twitter **

They went to the land rover. Sam rushed to drive but Tom beat her there.

"I'm the man, I get to drive." He said, joking on. He was trying to wind her up, and it was working.

"Could you be ANY more sexist?" He gave her a cheeky smile and they drove off. There were two medical bags in the back. About 4 minutes passed. They had just sat there. It was becoming increasingly awkward. Sam decided to break the silence.

"Tom, what was wrong yesterday?"

"What?"

"Yesterday. In the car park. What was wrong?"

"I don't know what you mean." She put her hand on his- which was resting on the gear stick.

"You can tell me Tom. If you're having second thoughts about us being together- it's fine. I want both of us happy in this relationship."

"It wasn't you. It's not us." He took a deep breath. "I saw my father." He said. Sam was confused. Tom never had said anything about his family, but he posed the idea that his family were ideal. What was so wrong with his dad? She looked at him. She was worried. Whatever it was had scared him in some way.

"I haven't seen my dad for 10 years. He used to," he sighed, "he used to beat my mum." Sam felt for him. She knew what he meant. She rubbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's ok. I've dealt with it. He got what he deserved. Mum kicked him out with nothing. Not a penny. I haven't seen him since."

Sam nodded and they drove on.

Again, apologies for the length. The next chapter will be about 3 times as long at least. Promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has arrived thick and fast! As I promised, much longer. Enjoy!**

They arrived on the scene. It looked much busier than they'd expected for so far out into the countryside. Tom looked closer.

"Are they..." He started but Sam interrupted.

"Teenagers?" She finished. They feared the worst. They jumped out of the car.

"Dix?" Sam asked.

"Hi, love, right well we have two majors at the bottom, no way around and down, just down. That's you. You both'll be abseiling down. School expedition- Duke of Edinburgh award or something."

"Yeah I did that when I was in school." Sam said.

"One child, female, 14, at the bottom. Unknown injuries and she's unconscious. Tom, I assume you'll get that one. Sam, early thirties, female, drifting in and out of consciousness. Unknown injuries, seems a bit dazed. Sam if you go down first, assess and then Tom. We have at least two hours until the mountain rescue service get here from wherever they're based, and then they'll get you and the casualties back up. So I need you to stabilise them until then." She finished and nodded to where the rescue team had set up. They nodded and ran over.

"You've abseiled before?" The man asked.

"Yes. Trained in emergency rescue, in fact." She replied, rather smugly. It gave her a sense of de-ja-vu. No. This time it was with Tom not Dylan. She secured the harness and it's rope. Tom sat, not able to watch. It was about 100ft tall: the cliff.

"Sam don't rush. Take your time. If you die I swear I'll kill you!" Tom said, voice trembling, trying to make her laugh. Sam leant back. The worst part for most people, but her favourite. This was the point where it could all go wrong. This was the point where you either stay or fall. She started descending, at first very stiffly but as she got used to it she picked up pace. It took her back to that horrid day with Dylan, Amanda and Dave. Dave had died, unfortunately, but he had died a hero, saving Amanda. Something that woman would be forever grateful for. She was 30ft down and there was only about 60ft left. She didn't dare look down, but she knew it was around 2/3s left to go. The rock she placed her weight on with her foot quickly broke off. She was suddenly flying into the rock face. She let out a small scream as her body impacted the cliff.

"SAM!" Tom screamed. He ran to the edge. He tried to go further to lean over the cliff as much as he could, before the rescue team restrained him.

"I'm fine..." She inhaled, "I'm okay." She stated calmly, but she wasn't ok. She'd hit her head on a convex in the cliff and cut deep into her shoulder. Shit, it stung so badly! She started to feel a tad lightheaded and not wanting to worry Tom any more she continued down the cliff. She felt the blood trickling down the back of her neck and before she knew it her vision started to blur, and she felt really lightheaded. She felt angry at herself, but did not admit defeat. She continued down three more steps, she looked up at the edge, nobody was there. She hesitated, before making another descent. Suddenly the hand securing the rope fell and she was drifting in and out of consciousness while hanging 50ft above the ground.

"Sam, how're you doing love? Over" Dixie radioed down. No answer. "Sam? Over" Sam tried to reach the radio fastened to her pants. She released it but then dropped it. It fell and hit the teen below, who let out a hapless yelp. Tom told the man who was restraining him to let go, or go see himself what was wrong. The man agreed to go himself, not wanting another person in danger other than himself. The man looked over, and when turning back round his face was as pale as a ghost.

"The doctor. She's just... She's just hanging there." Tom felt sorry for the young lad, he was obviously inexperienced and frail to these things. But he thought about what the boy had just said. The doctor.

"Sam." He mouthed. He didn't know what to say.

"SAM!" Tom screamed with tears forming in his eyes. "Sam! Wake up! Sam! What happened?" He cried. The team started to lower the rope themselves, while setting up another harness for Tom to go down on. Suddenly the 3 men, including Jeff, lowering her down let go, accidentally, and she fell about 10ft. "SAM!" Tom and Jeff screamed in unison. Tom looked at Jeff.

"I'm so sorry, Tom. I'm so sorry." Tom stood there, paralysed. Sam, his Samantha, was at the bottom of the cliff either unconscious or dead. He didn't know.

He attached his harness to the set up and started on his way down. He'd only ever abseiled once, and even that was when he was 14. He hurried without fault- so he thought, he'd cut his arm- to the bottom. It had been an estimated 6 minutes since she fell, she was his priority.

"Sam, can you hear me?" He asked. She let out a petite groan, which he valued. "Sam, listen, you're my priority now. I need you to stay as still as possible and I want you to keep your eyes open." She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. He had a cut on his face which he'd not noticed, nor had he known when he'd got it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This strong, beautiful, confident woman lying there looking so frail, weak and vulnerable. This was not Sam. He radioed up to Jeff. "I don't know what to do Jeff."

"What do you mean son? It's just another patient, okay? Over"

"I don't think I can do this. This is different, Jeff."

"Look, Tom, listen to me. Forget who it is, it's just another patient ok. Assess, stabilise. Got that? Over."

Tom started crying. The big man had corrupted. He did as Jeff had told him to, assess and stabilise. He moved on to the teen who was now conscious.

"Hi I'm doctor Tom Kent. I'll be treating you today. Keep your eyes open and keep talking to me okay?" The delicate girl nodded. "What's your name?" He said, injecting the pain relief.

"Jennifer." She trembled back. Realising where she was and what's happened she started to cry. "Mrs Salt? What happened to her?"

"She's ok, Jennifer. She'll be fine. Don't you worry, ok." She didn't reply. "Where does it hurt, Jen?" She pointed to her left leg. Tom lifted her tracksuit bottoms up to reveal an almighty incision all the way down the side of her calf.

"Ok, Jen, I need you to be brave for me, yeah?"

"Yeah." She said, reaching for his hand, with a look asking for consent. He smiled and held her hand as she gripped tightly.

"Ok. 1..2..3..." He said as she screamed. The intense pain was more than she'd ever had to put up with in her short life. He's stabilised the bleed and now her.

He moved onto the teacher, who'd been conscious since he'd been down too, but she'd just laid there still, looking up at the cliff. Jen had followed him over, crawling along the ground. He saw her tear stained face and knew she was in pain. Jen grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry miss. You should've just let me fall. Why did you have to be so stupid as to try to help me back up? It's all my fault I'm so sorry." It became clear that the girl had slipped and had hung off the edge, and the teacher had tried to help her back up but had gone over too.

"It's not your fault at all. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise." She mumbled back to the girl.

"Ok, what's your name and where does it hurt?" Tom asked politely.

"Kate. My chest and shoulder."

"Okay, I'm going to give you some pain relief. Jen keep talking to her okay." Jen nodded and Tom got on with stabilising Kate. They were talking about dream jobs. Kate had always wanted to be a teacher. Tom wondered what subject she taught in. She looked sporty. PE perhaps? Well she wouldn't be teaching PE for a while- Tom suspected a few broken ribs and a shoulder that would be out of action for at least 6 months. Shame. It sounded like she was a true fitness freak- like Sam. He tried everything he could to take his mind off Sam. Now the original casualties were stable he went back to his other casualty. He couldn't say her name.

"How are we, Tom? Over."

Jeff radioed.

"Kate and Jen have been stabilised. I'm with... I'm with Sam now. She's took a bang to the head and she had a deep wound on her shoulder. She's drifting in and out of consciousness. The other two are okay. Somehow neither have been seriously hurt. Although I'm worried that the bleed on the teen's leg won't stop. It hasn't yet. They're both talking good, too. I'm worried about Sam. How long do we have before the rescue team arrive? Over."

"Around ten minutes. Who do we take up first? Over."

"Okay." He hesitated. Kate could go up last. She wasn't bleeding much, she could last. Sam wasn't conscious, but the blood had clotted and there was no risk of her bleeding out.

"Tom I feel a little faint." Jen said- not wanting to admit it.

"Tom I need an answer. Over" Jeff said.

"Okay Jen thanks for telling me. Keep talking you two." He pressed the button on his radio. "Okay Jeff. I need 3 safety boards sent down. I need the teen up first, I'm worried she'll bleed out, she's getting dizzy. Then Sam. Then Kate. Over."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Sam." He knew she couldn't hear him.

"I don't mind. Stay with me please." She croaked. He turned his head in amazement. He kissed her head.

"I won't, Sam. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi me again. chapter 5 and I will update at the weekend next. **

The rescue team arrived and they sent 5 people down.

"Okay I need them all strapped up on boards and the teen up first, then the tall blonde. I'll stay with this casualty. She will go last."

"Okay." The leader said. He gave his team instructions and they followed. Jen and Kate were up rather quickly and now it was Sam.

"You need to go up first, Sir." An unconfident boy in his early twenties said. Tom looked at him as though he was crazy. "They want her up last. Last of anyone else, other than the rescue team." Tom admitted defeat and went up.

When he got to the top he saw Jeff and Dixie waiting for Sam.

"I'm coming with you." He said and they nodded in unison. He held her hand all the way to the ED. Zoe knew there was another casualty now, but she had no idea who it was. She just assumed it was another one from the school party.

"This is Sam Nicholls, 27, suspected head injury, heavy bleeding from her head, numerous broken ribs, deep cut across her shoulder. Tachy and a GCS of 6 at scene now 8." Zoe stood there, stunned.

"Shit, Sam. What the hell happened?" She questioned Tom with anger.

"I don't know. I should've gone first. It should be me." He said- breaking down in tears.

"Tom go get yourself cleaned up. Get a nurse to stitch that cut on your arm too." Zoe said.

"No, I'm staying with her." He cried."I'm not leaving you Sam." Suddenly Sam totally lost consciousness...

Driving, head leaning an inch out the black and white Chevrolet and arms resting where the window should have been, I felt complete. No more than three metres from the sea- no beach- in a beautiful bay almost separating Varadero from the rest of Cuba with only one bridge connecting them. Night had fell and it was pitch black, with only the moon lighting the large ripples of the water and the clouds masking even that every ten seconds or so. Over the bay were small mountains, and the storm's lightening beyond them made it possible to see the riffed edges. No aroma filled the air, but with Jac and Maddy singing their hearts out along to the radio,-

Wasn't it good

Oh so good

Wasn't it fine

Oh so fine

- admittedly pissed, I don't think I would have noticed it anyway. I was in a trance. A complete state of happiness. It was just magnificent. You see, it was different to the other kinds of happiness. This wasn't an exited, ecstatic, jolly kind of happiness. It was a peaceful, quite state of happiness. Not like the absolute kind- like at a football match, where I am in the best state of it. Just like an actual indescribable thing of wonder. Amazing. Tomorrow I would marry Tom Kent. He's so wonderful. I'm around the height of his shoulder, and when we hug I can bury my head into it. And when I kiss him, I have to go onto my tiptoes. He's so caring and kind. Yeah, he's a womaniser. That's why I tried to resist him at first. But even I, Sam Nicholls- soon to be Nicholls-Kent -, could not resist his tempting charms. I wouldn't give up my name at work, it would be too much hassle. Who says we need the same name to be a married couple? It's crazy. I have a gorgeous dress. It's plain and fits my athletic figure finely. I'm so glad all these people made the effort to get all the way here. Zoe's here, Nick's here- he's giving me away-, Linda and Fletch and their families. It'll be perfect...

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" She recognised the voice. Zoe. It was Zoe. "Sam if you hear me squeeze my hand." She tried, she really did. Nothing happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**hi people. Chapter 6! if anybody can give me any suggestions for a storyline it would be VERY welcome! R&R please :-) follow marianufc**

Before she knew it she was awake again. She pierced her blue, beautiful eyes open to see absolutely nobody around her.

"Tom." She whispered, rolling over onto her side. Her head started spinning like mad, she had to stand up. She detached herself from the electrocardiogram machine and other wires connected to her and swung her legs around the side. She noticed she was now wearing a hospital gown. She had always hated these, as they always made a person look weaker than they are. They take away any signs of confidence. Glancing around the room to see where she was, she saw Tom's soft jacket. He must have been here last night. She glanced at the clock: ten to nine in the morning. Almost start of shift. She was supposed to be working today too. She reached over and pulled the comfortable hooded jacket on. She was in resus, and it was awfully silent- she was all on her own. She gathered she couldn't have been asleep for too long, as her legs held her with very little struggle. She started to feel nauseous and needed some fresh air, heading for the exit. She lifted the hood and walked out. As she hurried past, she saw all the staff in the staff room, listening to Zoe say something. She rushed past and got to the doors. The cold rush of air hit her like a Baltic breeze. She wandered out, noticing a cold sensation up to her ankles. Snow. It had been snowing. An awful lot too, it was crisp and perfect, she dared not ruin it. She walked over to the abruptly known peace garden, as the nearest to peace she'd found in the small space was asking a guy why he'd raped a girl. The bench was wooden and offered little protection from the cold gusts of air, however it was the best she would be able to get. She sat with her back on the arm of the bench and her feet up against her body.

"Sam?" A distant voice echoed.

"Sam can you hear me?"

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

All the voices echoed in Sam's head. They weren't real. They were just in her imagination. She started to let go of her thoughts and started to drift off to sleep.

"Tom will be in a state today, so any hard cases are to be taken off him." Zoe said, not realising he'd just walked into the room. He coughed and she looked up at him.

"Tom you're in cubicles today. Are you sure you want to do this? I'm ok for you to have the day off."

"I'm fine, Zoe. I need something to take my mind off things you know?"

"Ok. Thanks everyone. Briefing over." She finished. Tom walked over to his locker, taking his bag from his shoulder at the same time. He took off his leather brown jacket and placed it neatly in there too.

"Tom." Zoe said, approaching him calmly.

"Yes?" He snapped back. She gave him an offended look, and he immediately realised what he'd just done. "Sorry... I'm sorry Zoe."

"I don't blame you, Tom. I just need to know you'll be able to fully concentrate on your patients today."

"I will. Don't worry..." He replied. "So. How is she?"

"She's improved a lot overnight Tom. Her obs this morning were all normal and we're just waiting for her to regain consciousness... Don't worry. She'll be fine." Tom gave a relieved look.

"When was the last time you checked her obs?"

"Yes, you can go see her. I'll come too, yeah? Hurry up and get changed. I'll wait here."

Tom returned and they walked off to resus, where Sam was being kept. "As I said, her obs are normal, her BP's a bit lower than normal, but that's because she is a fit and healthy young woman, she's been drifting in and out of states of tachycardia, but that's because her heartbeat is irregular. I don't know why and I have suspicions it has been going on for a long time. I saw her having a scare from palpitations a few weeks ago. I didn't say anything. I think her electrolyte level is imbalanced. Do you know how much water she drinks?"

"About three litres a day? At least?"

"Ok. She has low sodium levels. That's what's causing the irregular heartbeat. And possibly causing her all sorts of problems. Her circulation will be bad so if we keep her from the cold until she's better. She'll be having nausea, dizzy spells, confusion." She started to drift off as they arrived at resus, to find her bed empty. The stood there gawping. Tom quickly panicked and ran.

"Sam!... Sam!" He repeated, running towards the ED exit. He saw Jeff and Dixie approaching.

"Have you seem her?"

"Who?"

"Sam!"

"No, sorry mate. Wait, what? She's gone? Check the outside. That's where she usually goes when she's upset." Tom gave a nod of thanks while running outside.

"Sam?" He shouted, but the wind masked his voice a little. Sam stirred from her sleep, but was too weak to move. Tom spotted a body on the bench, they were wearing a navy blue jacket and he recognised it.

"Sam?" He said, running over. "Sam! Sam come on we need to get you in." She didn't respond, he knew she was in danger. He slid his hand under her back and wrapped his other arm under her knees. He slowly lifted her, and was surprised by how light she was.

"Oh no Sam. What have you done." He whispered, barely noticing he'd done it. Her head fell against his chest, before failing back over. She was so frail, weak, and delicate. He didn't know what to do. The doctor lost all medical knowledge.

"I need some help over here please." He shouted, entering the doors of the ED. He rushed through to resus, with Zoe, Linda and Lloyd following him. They knew who it was.

"How long was she out there?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know. She's frozen and barely conscious." He replied, voice trembling. Shit, what had she done?

He placed her down on the bed. Her pace was pale and her hands purple.

"Okay, she's brachy and going down." Zoe paused, looking at the monitor. "Tom, out."

"No! I've been with her all the way. I'm not leaving. I love her."

"Exactly. You're too close. Out." Tom retreated.

"Zoe, she's in cardiac arrest." Lloyd said, with worry in his voice.

"Okay, start compressions. Just another patient okay. Do what you're trained to do." She said.


End file.
